The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing goods to be manufactured in clean surroundings and more particularly to a manufacturing apparatus with an air cleaning device (hereinafter referred to as the manufacturing apparatus) fit for not only plant and equipment cost reduction but also energy-saving.
There is a known method of the sort disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 127033/83 for providing clean surroundings where articles such as semiconductors and pharmaceuticals are manufactured, the method comprising installing a manufacturing apparatus in a clean air supply unit built in the form of a tunnel. However, drawbacks considered inherent in such a method include allowing dust blown off from the worker to affect products because the worker and the manufacturing apparatus are present within the same atmosphere, transfer means installed on the manufacturing apparatus to remain within a turbulent flow area generated by the air current reflected from and thus curved on the surface of the manufacturing apparatus and consequently products being transferred to be contaminated; the reason for this is that the former method is based on no technological concept of arranging for the air current to pass through the manufacturing apparatus.
The conventional system configuration is still disadvantageous in that equipment cost reduction and energy-saving are hardly accomplishable because it is designed to supply clean air to the surroundings of the manufacturing apparatus and also the passageway for the worker.